whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Non-english publications on Scientology
(* = Translated to English) =German= * *Scientologie Anastasius Nordenholz, 1934 ISBN 3-9804724-0-X * *Scientology and its Cover Companies (Die Scientology-Sekte und ihre Tarnorganisationen) Ingo Heinemann 1979 *Scientology: Magic of the 20th century (Magie des 20. Jahrhunderts) Friedrich-Wilhelm Haack, Claudius, 1982 ' ISBN 3532620030 *Mission by any means - the Scientology group to catch souls (Mission mit allen Mitteln - Der Scientology Konzern auf Seelenfang) ''Potthoff, Thiede, Schroeder, Abel and Westphal, '''Rowohlt,1992 ISBN 349-919-3418 *Scientology - Religion or Spiritual Magic? (Religion oder Geistesmagie?) Werner Thiede, F. Bahn, 1992 ISBN 3762177015 *Scientology - The Handle for Power and Money (Der Griff nach Macht und Geld) Friederike Valentin and Horand Knaup, Herder, 1992 ISBN 345-104-109X *The Expensive Dream of the Superman (Der teure Traum vom Übermenschen) Silvia Redhead, Ralf-Dieter Mucha, Claudius, 1993 ISBN 3532621576 *Scientology, Labyrinth of Illusions (Irrgarten der Illusionen) Christoph Minhoff, Martina Müller, E. Wewel, 1993 ISBN 3879041970 *The Cult Group: Scientology is on the Rise (Der Sekten-Konzern: Scientology auf dem Vormarsch) Liane von Billerbeck, Frank Nordhausen and Bernd Abel, Links, 1994 ' ISBN 386-153-0716 *Scientology - I accuse! (Ich klage an!) ''Renate Hartwig, '''Heyne, 1994 ISBN 3453085213 *Scientology Nightmare: a diary from Leipzig (Alptraum Scientology: ein Tagebuch aus Leipzig) Elke Nietsche, Wichern-Verlag, 1995 ' ISBN 3889810772 *Scientology - The Plot and the Cronies (Das Komplott und die Kumpane) ''Renate Hartwig, '''Metropolitan Verlag, 1995 ISBN 3896230492 *Scientology - The Time Bomb in the Economy (Die Zeitbombe in der Wirtschaft) Renate Hartwig, Heyne, 1995 ISBN 3453090292 * *Scientology with(out) an End (und (k)ein Ende) Tom Voltz, Walter, 1995 ISBN 3530899801 *Inside Scientology. My experiences in the power apparatus of the “Church” (Meine Erfahrungen im Machtapparat der 'Church') Peter Vossmerbäumer, Universitas publishing house Munich, 1996 ISBN 3-8004-1333-7 * *Helnwein and Scientology - Lies and Treason (Lüge und Verrat) Peter Reichelt,' Brockmann und Reichelt', 1997 ' ISBN 3923801939 *In the labyrinth of Scientology (Im Labyrinth der Scientology) ''Norbert Potthoff, '''Lübbe, 1997 ISBN 3404613929 *Infiltration by Scientology: Protection Measures for Business (Unterwanderung durch Scientology: Schutzmassnahmen für Unternehmen) Roger Schenk, Bund der Selbständigen Baden-Württemberg, 1997 ISBN 3000017259 *Scientology: An Insider Tells All (ein Insider packt aus) Tom Voltz, Herder, 1997 ' ISBN 3451045729 *Scientology Attacks (greift an) ''Gunther Träger und Ursula Caberta, '''ECON, 1997 ' ISBN 3430182492 *Scientology - The Cult of Power (Der Kult der Macht) ''Hansjörg Hemminger, '''Quell, 1997 ''' ISBN 3791834908 * *Final Report of the Enquete Commission on "So-called Sects and Psychogroups" '''Bundestag, 1998 ISBN 9783930343430 *Scientology Fates: An Organization Becomes a Social Accident (Scientology Schicksale: eine Organisation wird zum sozialen Störfall) Norbert J. Potthoff, Bastei Lübbe, 1998 ' ISBN 3404604598 *Scientology - A Look Behind the Scenes (Ein Blick hinter die Kulissen) ''Jana Jacobi, 'Butzon and Bercker,'September 1 1999''' ISBN 3786783004 *Scientology: I Sought Light and Found Darkness (Ich suchte das Licht und fand die Dunkelheit ) Jutta Elsässer, Droemer, 1999 ISBN 3426773759 *Health and Legal Risks Associated with Scientology (Gesundheitliche und rechtliche Risiken bei Scientology) Heinrich Küfner, Norbert Nedopil and Heinz Schöch, Pabst, 2002 ' ISBN 3-936142-40-8 *Scientology in the Mirror of the Law (im Spiegel des Rechts) ''Raik Werner, '''Fink, 2002 ' ISBN 3-7705-3781-5 * *Constitutional Protection Report Development of political extremism in 2004 ''Dr. Guenther Beckstein, '''Bavarian State Ministry of the Interior, 2004 *Scientology - an extremist religion: Comparison of dealing with a controversial organization in Germany and the U.S. (eine extremistische Religion : Vergleich der Auseinandersetzung mit einer umstrittenen Organisation in Deutschland und den USA ) Stefan Braun, Nomos, 2004 ISBN 3832907645 *Scientology Understood (Scientologisch verstehen) Heidrun Beer,Verlag-Haus Monsenstein und Vannerdat, 2004 ISBN 3865820190 *Scientology: Illusion and reality (Wahn und Wirklichkeit) Wilfried Handl, Mensch vs. Scientology, 2005 ISBN 3200003944 *The Blackbook of Scientology (Schwarzbuch Scientology) Ursula Caberta, Goldmann, 'December 8 2008' ISBN 9783442155460 *Childhood in Scientology: Forbidden (Kindheit bei Scientology: Verboten) Ursula Caberta, '''Guetersloher Verlagshaus, April 21 2008''' ISBN 3579069810 *Scientology. How the cult-corporation wants to conquer the world (Wie der Sektenkonzern die Welt erobern will) Frank Nordhausen, Links, September 1 2008 ISBN 3861534703 *The apparatus: My years in Scientology. A field report (Der Apparat: Meine Jahre bei Scientology. Ein Erfahrungsbericht) Jeannette Schweitzer, Brunnen, February 10 2009 ISBN 3765517097 *Scientology: Birth of an Empire (Geburt eines Imperiums) Geburt eines Imperiums, Schöningh, 2010 ISBN 3506770101 *Scientology: Knowing what's accurate (Wissen, was stimmt) Dirk Ritter-Dausend, Herder spektrum, September 7 2010 ISBN 9783451062896 *The true face of Scientology: A documentary with more than 120 illustrations (Das wahre Gesicht von Scientology: Eine Dokumentation mit mehr als 120 Abbildungen) Wilfried Handl, Gesellschaft Gegen Dogmen U. Psych. Abhängigkeit, April 9 2010 ISBN 3200009829 * *Naked in the Spotlight: My Life of Sex, Singing and Scientology (Nackt im Rampenlicht: Mein Leben mit Sex, Singen und Scientology) Mark Janicello, Ibera; Auflage, April 4 2011 ISBN 3850521001 *Not Without My Son Tim-Erik (Nicht ohne meinen Sohn Tim-Erik) Mateja Tschom-Sifrar, Amazon Digital Services, October 8 2014, ASIN: B00OBGWUC0 =French= *A Cult in the Heart of the Republic (Une secte au cœur de la République) Serge Faubert, Calmann-Lévy, 1993 ISBN 2702119476 *A Dangerous Cult: Scientology (Une secte dangereuse: La Scientologie) Paul Ranc, Editions Contrastes, 1993 ISBN 2882110081 * *Report Made in the Name of the Board of Inquiry into Cults in France National Assembly, Tenth Legislature, 1995 *Scientology. Flew over a nest of Gurus (Scientologie. Vol au dessus d'un nid de gourous) José Lenzini, Plein, 1996 ' ISBN 287-764-5169 *Major survey of Scientology: An outlawed sect (Grande Enquête sur la Scientologie: Une secte hors la loi) ''Arnaud Palisson, '''2003 ISBN 2828907333 *Voyage To The Heart Of Scientology (Voyage au coeur de la scientologie) Alain Stoffen, PRIVE, June 22 2009 ISBN 2350760901 *Scientology: Anatomy of a Cult (Autopsie d'une secte d'État) Emmanuel Fansten, October 14 2010 ISBN 2221114302 =Italian= * *Religious Sects and New Magic Movements Italian Parliament, February 1998, pages 44-52 *My years in Scientology (I miei anni in Scientology) Maria Pia Gardini and Alberto Laggia, Edizioni Paoline, 2007 ISBN 8831533169 *The Courage To Speak Out - Stories of Ex-Scientologists (Il coraggio di parlare - storie di fuoriusciti da Scientology) Maria Pia Gardini and Alberto Laggia, Edizioni Paoline, 2009 ISBN 8831536893 *Cults in Italy (Occulto Italia) Giovanni Del Vecchio and Stefano Pitrelli, Biblioteca universale Rizzoli, March 10 2011, ISBN 8817048275 =Hungarian= *The (Space)ship of Fools: The Secrets of Scientology (Bolondok (űr)hajója - a szcientológia titkai avagy : a Föld a Naprendszer elmegyógyintézete?) András Veér and László Erőss, Art Nouveau, 1999 ISBN 9630390760 *Hungary in the Web of Scientology (Magyarország a szcientológia (pók)hálójában) András Veér and László Erőss, Art Nouveau, 2000 ISBN 9789630030359 *The Bog of Scientology: Documents and Conclusions (A szientológia mocsarában: dokumentumok és következtetések) András Veér and László Erőss, Art Nouveau, 2001 ISBN 9630065061 *Psychobusiness Contra Scientology (Pszichobiznisz kontra szcientológia) Dr. László Erőss, 2003 ISBN 9638621486 * *Money, Power, Servitude: Adventures in the Wonderland of Scientology (Szcientológus voltam) Péter Bonyai, Amazon Digital Services, August 13, ASIN: B00MPY40Y6 (Válasz, 2011, ISBN 9789639461345) =Danish= * *The Defector - After 20 years in Scientology (AFHOPPEREN – Mine 20 år i Scientology) Robert Dam, September 28 2011 ISBN 9788774670858 =Dutch= *The stench bubble at the Nieuwezijds (De stankbel van de Nieuwezijds: contra Scientology) Gerrit Komrij, De Arbeiderspers, 1979, ISBN 9029526971 * *Report of the "sects" Subcommittee of the permanent House Committee on Public Health (Rapport van de subcommissie sekten van de vaste Tweede Kamer Commissie voor de volksgezondheid), 1984, pages 120-160 =Norwegian= *Nineteen Eighty-four: My way into Scientology’s inner secrets – and out again (Nittenåttifire: Min vei inn i scientologiens dypeste hemmeligheter – Og ut igjen) Geir Isene, Humanist forlag, September 18 2013 ISBN 9788282820592 =Swedish= *The Blasphemers: About Scientology Operations (De hånfulla: om scientologirörelsen) Stefan Tunedal, CKM, 2011 ISBN 9170400997 =Swiss= * *"Sects" or Assimilative Movements in Switzerland (Scientology in der Schweiz) State Security Advisory Commission, July 1 1998